


Afternoon delight

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Nope actually not smut, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Garrett jerks off to his roommate´s lover, Theo, and gets caught by Corey. And guess who Corey brought with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Boring, boring, boring, Garrett thinks as he goes through the possibilites of what to do on the friday night he is about to spend all alone in his and Liam´s shared apartment. Liam is out with his best friend Mason, just the two of them this time, so Garett is staying behind. He takes the post-it from the fridge that contains a list of things that need to be done over the weekend, written in his roommate´s ugly handwriting. Garrett has been friends with Liam forever, but sharing a household with the guy is plain torture, as he always ends up being the one to clean up. 

Humming along to the song on the kitchen radio, Garrett trails off slowly and walks along the hallway, dragging his fingertips over the wall. Before he knows it, he stands in front of Liam´s bedroom instead of his own. Might as well take a peek inside, he thinks and pushes the door open. It wasn´t even completely closed, which basically means Liam doesn´t mind him going inside, or so Garrett assumes. 

The room is messier than his own, clothes covering the entire floor, a couple of dirty plates and empty glasses standing around, the last homework Liam worked on still sitting in the middle of his desk, an essay waiting for its second sentence to be added. It smells strange, kind of like Liam, but more of it in one place, and then there´s another scent mixed into the air, a way more pleasant one. 

Theo, Garrett realizes. Of course it smells like Liam´s lover in his bedroom, the guy comes and goes every other night after all, and the things they do when he´s around usually sound like the things that produce a very specific kind of smell too. Garrett looks around on the floor, not really sure what he´s searching for until his eyes land on a used pair of boxer briefs that he knows is not Liam´s, partly because he does both of their laundry most of the time, and also because he´s seen the waistband peek out from beneath Theo´s pants one or two times. 

Sitting down on Liam´s bed, Garrett picks up the red and white fabric and lets it rest in his hands, simply enjoying holding it knowing who it belongs to. And then he imagines Theo wearing it. And nothing else. 

Garrett has had a little crush on Theo ever since he first saw him wander the hallways of Beacon Hills High, ever the lone wolf. There simply hasn´t been a chance to talk to him any more than a little small talk here and there, and soon, Theo started sleeping with Liam, a relationship that isn´t official, probably not even exclusive, but still too much of a regular thing for Garrett to mess with. 

Still, the undeniable attraction to Theo has never lessened, on the contrary, Garrett has spent quite some nights listening to Theo and Liam banging and jerking off to it next door. Naturally, the piece of underware in his hands and the thoughts of his owner make Garrett a little hard. Not so hard that he´s dying to do something about it, at least not yet, but hard enough for his jeans to get a little uncomfortable, so he unzips them and simply stays like that, not even sure if he´s going to go any further. 

The thing is, once Garrett starts fantasizing, he can´t stop his thoughts from running wild. First it was the image of Theo standing in front of him half naked, now he´s picturing him stripping down entirely, slowly, with a coy smile lingering on his lips like an invitation. Garrett gives in and closes his eyes to blend out the reality surrounding him. He lies back down onto the mattress and lets his palm glide over the bulge in his opened pants.

It takes one stroke, two, and at the third one, he can feel a wet spot on the cotton where the tip of his dick is pressing against it. "Fuck," he mutters, cursing Theo for being too hot not to make him hard and himself for being the guy secretly sniffing other people´s underwear to get off. In the end, it doesn´t matter, the result stays the same: a remarkable erection and the urgent need for some satisfaction. 

Garrett considers the risk before he takes off his shirt and throws it away onto a pile of Liam´s own clothes, telling himself that he´s all alone for a few more hours at the very least. He lies back down and starts stroking his upper body, playing with his nipples, wetting his fingertip so he can pretend like it´s Theo´s tongue teasing him. Mere seconds later, his jeans and socks follow the shirt onto the floor, leaving Garrett on the bed in his white underwear. 

One of his hand now cups his dick while the other closes around his own throat, the fingers pressing against his pulse, making it hard to swallow. If only Theo was here to kneel above him and choke him like this, Garrett thinks and grows even harder. He wonders if Theo´s a tease, and whether he would enjoy pinning him down with those muscular arms he has. When Garrett pictures the veins appearing on the back of Theo´s hand while doing it and snaking up his forearm, he can´t contain a loud moan followed by the name that keeps appearing in his dreams. "Theo."

"Theo?" someone asks suddenly, causing Garrett to open his eyes and sit up, and then to practically die of embarassment. Corey is standing right before him, leaned against the doorframe, a smug smile on his face that makes Garrett anxious. 

"Fuck... I´m... sorry... I´m out of here," Garrett stutters after snapping out of his shock and starts collecting his clothes from the floor. 

"Not so fast," Corey grins as he pushes him back onto the bed by his bare shoulders. "Did I just hear you say Theo´s name?" 

Garrett doesn´t know how to respond. Corey has very obviously heard and seen him, so they both know that he´s been jerking off to Theo. There´s really no point in lying, but Garrett can´t seem to bring himself to say it out loud. 

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" Corey asks, stepping closer, now standing right between Garrett´s spread knees. "You were way more fun when you were in action." 

"W-what?" Garrett can´t believe it. Corey doesn´t seem mad, or disgusted, or shocked, he looks... amused. And then Garrett´s gaze drops from Corey´s face to his crotch, absolutely by accident, of course, and he realizes that if anything, Corey is aroused by what he just caught him doing. 

"Damn right," Corey smirks, "but that´s no wonder, huh? The dude´s simply too hot not to have that effect on you." 

After a second, Garrett decides that it´s safe to nod in agreement. He´s almost calmed down when Corey raises his voice. "Theeeeeeeeooooo," he calls, his face turned towards the open door, "you have got to come see this!" 

"What?" Garrett is now panicking. "Theo´s here?" 

"Yeah," Corey shrugs, "we came to play Liam´s videogames. I have a key, remember?" 

Now that Corey says it, Garrett does remember, but that´s hardly the point. The point is, Theo is most likely on his way to them and what he´s going to see when he gets there is a nearly naked Garrett and what he´s going to hear is Corey telling him how Garrett just used him to get off. 

Oh shit, Garrett thinks, because Theo´s worn boxer briefs are still lying on the bed. Corey apparently didn´t recognize them, but Theo will. He tries to think of a a way to let them disappear without Corey noticing, but it´s too late already. Theo steps through the door with an indifferent expression on his face, then looks at Corey as if to ask why he´s been called, but discovers the reason before he gets an answer. 

"Garrett," he says in surprise, the way his name sounds in Theo´s deep, raspy voice sending a shiver down Garrett´s exposed spine. 

Garrett finds himself practically paralyzed, unable to do anything other than swallow hard. 

"Guess what he´s been doing?" Corey asks, his eyes shimmering dark. 

"Hm... let´s see," Theo replies and looks Garrett up and down, leaving behind goosebumps wherever his gaze lingers on the pale skin, "it obviously requires to undress and have a boner, so my best guess is he´s been jerking off." 

"You´re not wrong," Corey confirms while Garrett blushes even harder, "but the best part is who he´s been thinking of."

"Who is it?" Theo wants to know, looking at Garrett to answer his question, not Corey. 

Garrett has no clue how the shame hasn´t killed him already, and speaking is not really an option. He just knows he can´t do it. 

"Who?" Theo repeats, coming closer, eying Garrett like he was his prey. 

Garrett just looks away, hoping that Theo would stop eventually. Well, at least that´s what he´s hoping for in his head. His dick clearly had other ideas. 

Suddenly, Theo reaches out and grabs his jaw with one firm hand, turning his face up and forcing him to look into his eyes. The harsh treatment turns Garrett on, but it doesn´t encourage him to speak up. 

Theo leans down and brings his lips to Garrett´s ear, his light stubble scrathing over Garrett´s temple and cheek. He can feel Theo´s hot breath before he says, "I know anyway."

Garrett jumps and looks at him in shock, earning a wide grin in return. "What?" Theo comments. "Did you think I wouldn´t recognize my own underwear?" 

Garrett sighs. He knows it´s hopeless. They´ve caught him. Both Corey and Theo know exactly what he´s been doing. So the only thing left to hope for is...well, that they like the idea. 

"What if I did think about you?" Garrett asks carefully. "Would you be mad?" 

"Does he look mad to you?" Corey objects with a gesture towards Theo´s middle, where a huge bulge is forming beneath his pants. 

"I mean, I am a little disappointed you never told me you had a thing for me," Theo winks at Garrett, "but that´s nothing you won´t be able to make up to me tonight."

"Only if you´re okay with that, of course," Corey adds calmly and starts stroking Garrett´s shoulder. 

"Are you kidding?" Garrett asks in disbelief of the absolutely ridiculous question. "I´m so damn fucking okay with that." 

"Good," Theo smiles, "then stay where you are while Corey and I catch up with you." 

Garrett gasps as he watches Theo pull Corey close by his hips just a second before their tongues meet for an open-mouthed kiss. He leans back onto his elbows, knowing that he´s going to majorly enjoy the show. 

The way Theo and Corey are making out must be the strangest but also hottest thing Garrett has ever witnessed. They´re not exactly being careful with each other, Theo pulling Corey closer by the hair in his neck and Corey biting Theo´s lip until it´s bleeding a little, but it doesn´t seem like either of them has any complaints about the roughness. 

"What´s up, Garrett?" Corey asks breathlessly, his face turned towards the bed, but Theo doesn´t even stop kissing him as he speaks. "Don´t like what you see?" He raises his eyebrows at Garrett´s erection and the hand that hasn´t found its way back around it yet. 

"I love what I see," Garrett hurries to press out, afraid that they could stop if he seems too ungrateful. He might be a bit of a shy guy, but it´s not like they´re not making him harder than he´s ever been in his life. He lets his fingers slide inside his briefs again, feeling the salty wetness on the tip, wondering how he´s supposed to touch himself to this incredible sight without exploding for longer than two minutes. 

"What else would you love to see?" Theo wants to know, not taking his eyes off Corey´s throat that he´s now sucking on. "Tell me what to do with this hottie." The last two words are followed by a slap onto Corey´s ass and a loud moan from Corey´s mouth. 

"Take his clothes off," is the first thing that comes to Garrett´s mind. It´s probably not what Theo wanted to hear, but whatever else is going to happen, better happen naked, so it´s a start. 

Theo doesn´t hesitate, but pulls Corey´s shirt over his head, his lips only leaving the blushed skin for as shortly as necessary, then lets his hands wander across the lean back. Garrett can feel goosebumps appearing on his own back only from watching. A minute later, Corey´s belt is being opened and pulled off with one swift motion, and his pants land on the floor. 

"You wanna know what I love about Corey?" Theo asks Garrett, who has set a steady rhythm jerking his still covered dick.

"Yeah," Garrett nods eagerly. He knows that whatever it is, he´s going to love it just as much as Theo does, he can tell that by the way Theo´s eyes are shimmering. 

Theo grins, leans forward and presses a kiss onto Corey´s collarbone, his hands gliding down from Corey´s shoulders to his chest, brushing the pink nipples ever so lightly. Corey gasps at the sensation, and Garrett gasps at the remarkable effect the touch seems to have. Theo speaks in a thirsty, low voice. "I love how his nipples are so sensitive-" he licks one of them, then the other, "-you could probably make him cum just by sucking them." 

Garrett swallows hard. Corey´s face, contorted in lust, is unquestionable proof that Theo is not exaggerating. Corey´s grip tightens in Theo´s hair as Theo continues to stroke and suck and then starts to carefully bite. His breathing is ragged, his body jerking every other second, his mouth leaking uncontrolled noises. All of a sudden, Garrett can´t stand the underwear still covering his hand and dick, so he gets rid of it, kicking it off with one foot, never interrupting the movements of his hand. 

"Fuck, that´s so hot," Garrett breathes out. These two boys are going to be the end of him, but if so, he can go in peace after seeing what he´s seeing right now. 

The praise motivates Theo to kiss and suck his way further down Corey´s body, nibbling at the sharp hipbones while reaching around and cupping the deliciously round ass with both hands. The tent that is Corey´s boxers looks impressive, and Garrett´s hands are itching with the want to touch it, but he wills himself to stay where he is. 

Theo gets down on his knees finally, and takes the still clothed tip of Corey´s cock between his lips. Garrett can see his tongue flicking around it, and he can hear Corey groan at the sensation. 

"You wanna know what I love about Theo?" Corey offers, using the same words Theo did. 

"Fuck yes I do," Garrett answers, thinking that maybe he can get used to the talking after all. 

"I love how pretty his lips look wrapped around a dick," Corey says while pulling down his boxers, freeing a cock that´s leaking almost as much precum as Garrett´s.   
When Theo wastes to time serving them with the image, Garrett struggles to keep his eyes open and focused. The undescribable amount of raw lust flooding his senses is simply overwhelming, but he sure as hell doesn´t want to miss anything. 

"Fuck, you´re so right," Garrett agrees, but it gets even better. 

Theo knows exactly what he´s doing, swallowing Corey down completely, and it looks absolutely effortless. Apparently, the dude has never heard of a gag reflex. He then starts bobbing his head, Corey´s dick gliding in and out of his wet mouth again and again and again, Theo´s big, strong hands working his asscheeks. 

"It might look pretty," Corey pants, his eyes lidded, "but it feels absolutely amazing." 

Theo humms at that, obviously not content with the fact that Corey is still able to talk, so he sucks harder, moves quicker. 

"Oh fuck!" Corey exclaims, the muscles of his butt clenching. "So, so amazing, Theo, fuck." 

"Shit, Theo, I´m going to come if you keep that up," Garrett presses out, giving a fair warning. He´s never had anything even remotely close to this to jerk off to, so he´s pretty surprised he´s lasted this long. 

Theo releases Corey with a loud plopping sound, Corey cries out in desperate craving, but Theo has no time to take care of that right now. 

"Stop!" he commands Garrett, gets up and strides over to the bed, hovers over the sobbing mess that Garrett has become and stills the hand around his dick with an iron grip around his wrist. "I´m not done with either of you," Theo explains the interruption with a devilish grin. His eyes dart from Garrett to Corey and then back to Garrett. 

Garrett was impossibly close to having an orgasm mere seconds ago, but now that he sees the sweet promises lingering in Theo´s eyes, he can´t even be mad at being denied it. It´s frustrating, sure, but he´s got a feeling it´s going to be worth it. 

"Alright," Theo continues as soon as he´s sure that Garrett won´t finish on his own, "now that you two have been enjoying yourselves, how about we give my cock a little attention for a change?"

Theo starts undressing himself and Garrett only now realizes that the best part of whatever this is between the three of them is yet to come. He can´t help but stare at Theo, admiring the strength of his arms and the veins standing out from the smooth skin. Theo´s upper body is very well trained, just the right amount of muscles for both Garrett and Corey to get a hungry expression in their eyes. Corey is now stroking his own cock while Theo keeps going, slowly, teasing his two lovers by trailing the thin line of hair that leads down from his navel with one finger, then letting said finger disappear in his pants. 

Garrett knows Theo´s dick must be huge from what he´s heard Liam moan and scream through the thin walls of their shared apartment, but the thought of actually seeing it with his own eyes is running his mouth dry. And if he´s lucky, he´s even going to get to touch it. And if he´s really lucky, he´s going to get to know what it feels like inside of him.

While Garrett can only stare in amazement, trembling in anticipation, Corey steps up behind Theo and starts kissing his shoulder. Garrett can´t help but wonder what he tastes like. When he sees Corey´s hands snaking along Theo´s waist to the front, reaching to unbutton his pants, nothing can keep Garrett on the bed any longer. It´s simply too hot, too intense, and no matter how exceptional the sight, he has to touch them, has to actually feel them being alive beneath his fingers. 

So he jumps off the mattress and onto his knees in front of Theo, just at the right moment to see up close how Corey pulls out Theo´s cock and sticks the tip right in his face. Garrett has never in life before seen a more beautiful dick than this one. It´s thick enough to look like it would be heavy on his tongue and makes a slight curve to the left, the head shines in a pretty pink color, but what truly kills Garrett about it is the dark vein running along the shaft, disappearing into a shortly cut bit of light brown hair at the base. 

"Look at the little one," Corey growls into Theo´s neck, "looks like he knows art when he sees it." 

Theo chuckles and lies his head back onto Corey´s shoulder, his hips moving back and forth slowly as if to show off the masterpiece.

"I don´t just want to see it," Garrett whispers innocently, making sure Theo can feel his breath on his dick. 

"Mhmm," Corey makes, "I like the attitude, Garrett. Tell us what you want to do with it, then." 

Garrett looks up and tries to give them a lazy smile. He´s starting to get a hang of this game. Lifting one hand up, cocking his head, reaching out with one single finger, he keeps his voice low as he speaks. "I want to touch it." 

An absolutely ridiculous whimper escapes Theo´s mouth at those words. "Fuck, Garret, do it," he pants, his hips jerking forward again in an attempt to make Garrett put his fingers on him.

"I suppose I could," Garrett replies smugly, his hand moving away just far enough to avoid contact, "or..." He smiles suggestively. He can tell Corey is now rubbing his dick against Theo´s ass, which makes his idea even more appealing.

"Or fucking what?" Theo wants to know, growing increasingly impatient.

"You´re a quick learner, huh?" Corey remarks. "You little tease." The guy´s not wrong. Not so long ago, Garrett thought he wouldn´t survive the embarassment of being caught with Theo´s boxers in hand, now he´s kneeling before him, not afraid of anything but that this could be over too soon. 

"Or..." Garrett repeats, fluttering his eyelashes at a wrecked as fuck Theo, making pouty lips. "Or we just skip that part." And before Theo has the time to possibly process what he´s suggesting, his lips are wrapped around the throbbing cock, his head sinking down until his tongue can taste not only Theo, but also Corey´s fingers around the base. 

"Holy fuck, Garrett, fuck, fuck, fuck, god this feels so good, you feel so good, holy lord have mercy on me," Theo starts rambling and threads his hands through the blond strands of Garrett´s hair, taking control over the rhythm. At least until Corey gets what Garrett´s hands on the backside of his thighs are supposed to tell him. And then Corey continues to move, his hips rocking, and Garrett likes to imagine Corey´s dick gliding through Theo´s crack while the impact urges Theo forward, again and again, forward and into Garrett´s mouth, a little further down his throat with every hit.

"No offense, Theo," Corey says, "but I don´t think I´ve ever seen anybody sucking cock more beautifully than Garrett does." Garrett´s cheeks burn hot at the praise. He´s pretty proud of himself. It´s not like he´s ever had such a big dick in his mouth. And it´s certainly not like he´d ever dared to dream about doing this to Theo, the guy who could have anybody blow him whenever he feels like it. This is his chance to make Theo remember him, to think back to this very blowjob when he would touch himself. So he gives him his all, swallowing down, down, down.

"None taken," Theo mumbles, "you´re absolutely fucking riAAAHHHHH!" Theo jerks forcefully and his dick hits the back of Garrett´s throat, making him gag. When Theo´s violent grip in his hair finally allows Garrett to pull back, he has tears streaming down his face and is struggling for air. Also, he´s once again close to coming.

Garrett looks up while coughing, and Theo lets out a couple of mumbled apologies, but Corey just grins from one ear to the other, apparently pretty satisfied with the situation. "Sorry," he shrugs, lacking conviction, "but now you look even hotter." Garrett can´t exactly be mad. 

"Corey!" Theo complains, to exaggeratedly to be serious. "You can´t just make my new toy cry like that. That´s so rude!" Garrett wonders if being called somebody´s new toy is supposed to turn him on as much as it does. 

"Excuse me," Corey objects, "your toy? More like ours." 

Theo turns around between Corey and Garrett to discuss this. "He´s mine," he insists, "just like you are mine, and it´s about time somebody made you cry to remind you of it." Theo pushes Corey onto the bed roughly, face first, holding him by the hips so his ass stays up in the air. Garrett is a little shocked at the harsh words, but he can´t say he doesn´t want to hear more.

"Garrett, get over here," Theo commands and Garrett obeys gladly, shuffling closer to where Theo is spreading Corey´s cheeks and presenting the pretty hole between them. 

Garrett can only hope that Theo doesn´t plan to fuck Corey unprepared, since there´s simply no way that wouldn´t tear his tight pretty ass apart. 

"As Corey has noted so accurately, you´re a natural talent at teasing," Theo winks at Garrett, who wants to look Theo in the face while he´s talking, but is very much distracted by the red marks that Theo´s fingers leave behind on Corey´s sensitive skin. "So how about you show me how fast you can get him to scream without letting him come." 

"Theo, fuck, please don´t-" Corey whines, earning a loud slap on his ass. 

"You shut the fuck up now, Corey," Theo warns him. "Wouldn´t want to come off as ungrateful to Garrett, would you?" 

"No," Corey gives in. Garrett wouldn´t dare to argue either. 

The discussion is over. Theo raises his eyebrows at Garrett in expectation, his eyes darting to show Garrett what he wants from him. Garrett doesn´t know how to feel about this, he doesn´t exactly have a lot of experience in the area. But then again, the thought of it does make his cock twitch, and in the end, pleasing Theo is all he really needs to do to get his own satisfaction too. 

So Garrett gets onto the mattress behind Corey, feeling encouraged by Theo´s proud gaze lingering on him as he strokes up Corey´s legs, sensing the boy beneath him shudder, understanding that making somebody lose control can be just as much fun as having someone do the same to him. He takes his time rubbing his palms all over Corey´s skin, getting used to the unfamiliar position, and the way he´s being observed, and the noises pouring from Corey´s lips. 

"Tell me if I´m doing this right," Garrett begs Theo, shaking with a mixture of fear caused by his inexperience and excitement of finally making it.

"Don´t worry," Theo whispers into his ear, then licks the spot behind it, "Corey´s going to tell you soon enough."

He isn´t wrong. At the very first contact that Garrett´s tongue makes with the soft skin right next to Corey´s entrance, a loud sigh fills the room.

Garrett thought it would feel awkward, putting his mouth there, but really, Corey feels smooth beneath it, and warm, so he lets his tongue swirl around in slow circles and enjoys Corey´s writhing. He can´t believe the impact he´s having on the boy with just so much as a few strokes of his tongue. It´s ridiculous. And ridiculously hot.

"Fuck, you´re doing so good," Theo praises, "don´t you think, Corey?"

"Think? I can barely breathe!" Corey moans huskily.

His words only make Garrett more eager to give him pleasure, remembering that the goal was to make Corey scream, so he quickens the rhythm with which he´s flicking his tongue, which causes Corey to breathe more heavily. But what ultimately does the trick for Corey to start thrashing uncontrollably is a varying pressure of Garrett´s mouth on him, light brushes followed by careful pushes against the ring of muscle followed by soothing circles.

Theo puts one hand on the small of Corey´s back, trying to hold him still for Garrett, and one hand around his erect dick that is so close to Garrett´s face on Corey´s ass that Garrett actually brushes the tip a few times with his slick tongue.

"Fuck," Corey whines over and over again, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Not yet," Theo smirks.

"Yeah, but I probably won´t make it that far," Corey states, his words muffled by the sheet between his teeth.

"As if you had a say in that," Theo argues, and then, apparently quite serious about teaching Corey a lesson, he lowers his face to whisper into Garrett´s ear again. "Push in."

Corey probably didn´t hear over his heavy panting, so he lets out a surprised cry when Garrett does, his tongue penetrating him way more easily than anticipated. "Holy fuuuuuuck!"

Corey may be the one making strangled noises, trembling all over and clenching his fists into the rumbled sheets, but neither Garrett nor Theo stay unaffected. Who would have thought that the hot tightness around his tongue would get Garrett´s dick leaking precum like a sticky water fountain? As for Theo, well, he manages to keep relatively quiet, but with one brief look into his contorted face, Garrett can tell he´s losing his shit just as much.

"Fingers," is all Theo can press out while pumping his own cock wildly, tightening his hold on Corey, who sobs loudly as he hears the command. Garrett does as he´s told, but just because he pushes in one finger doesn´t mean he has to take his tongue away, right? With this, he doesn´t go slow, but what good would that do anyway, when Corey is perfectly wet already. The resistance of Corey´s butthole is practically non-existant.

"Jesus Mary holy mother fucking hell this is heaven," Corey shouts when Garrett moves his finger around inside him while sucking at the tender skin just beneath.

"You almost got him there," Theo acknowledges, "you´re so fucking good at this."

The only thing that doesn´t seem right about the compliment is the word almost, but Garrett is pretty sure that problem can be solved by adding a second finger and he proves to be right.

"Careful there," Theo warns, "I don´t want him to come." Not that Theo´s much help preventing an orgasm with the way he strokes his dick, the shiny tip pressed into Corey´s asscheek.

Garrett moves his fingers just a little faster while sucking Corey´s balls, fully aware that he has to stop soon, but he wants to be sure to push Corey as close to the edge as possible without letting him fall over. It doesn´t take much. Corey starts twitching and thrashing around, he´s fucking loud, not that Garrett can actually make any sense of the blur that escapes his mouth. Just two more seconds, Garrett thinks, but Theo has him by the throat already, pulling him away forcefully, Garrett´s hand following in silent understanding that Theo´s not asking nicely.

Garrett has no time to be upset about the sudden lack of contact before he has Theo´s tongue shoved down his throat, licking into him like he´s determined to collect all of the Corey taste that Garrett has on him. Garrett holds onto the strong shoulders, enjoying a first kiss that he´s dreamed about a thousand times, but never like this, Corey´s frustrated whimpering creating a nice background for the special occasion.

"You´ve been such a good boy," Theo breathes into Garrett´s mouth while kissing, then pulls away and gives him a sweet smile. "You may pick your reward now."

"Fuck," Garrett replies, overwhelmed by the endless possibilites, Theo´s hand still around his throat making it hard to swallow and think straight. He wants everything, wants the night to never stop, but in the end, there´s this one thing he absolutely needs to happen before his horny mind can ever find peace again. "I want you," he tells Theo. He´s a little scared he´s asking to much, but he will never forgive himself for not asking at all. "I want you inside me."

"It´s almost as if you could read my mind, baby," Theo answers while pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around Garrett, kissing him deeper, rubbing their dicks together until Garrett feels like exploding.

"Hey Corey," Theo calls and Corey turns around onto his back, legs still spread, chest heaving and sinking quickly. "You might not get to finish yet, but I think we still have some use for you."

Corey looks up curiously, and Garrett is just as intrigued what Theo has on his mind. He lets Theo manhandle him towards where Corey is lying, enjoying the warm pressure of big hands on him, even if he´s a little disappointed about getting a softer treatment than Corey. He isn´t asking for soft.

"Sit on his face," Theo finally shares his fantasy, urging Garrett forward, his eyes dark and dangerous. He laughs out when Garrett´s chin drops in shock at the suggestion, and then holds him steady by the arms as Garrett places his knees on either side of Corey´s head anyway, trembling.

If Garrett thought what he did to Corey felt amazing, then having it the other way around is something far beyond amazing. It makes him hold his breath when his ass is being pulled apart, and then release it with a tortured whimper when warm breath hits his entrance, and at the feeling that follows after that, he almost faints, simply grateful for Theo being right behind him, catching him in his strong arms, nibbling at his neck to add a second source of electric jolts being sent through his body. It feels like waves are being sent from Corey´s mouth to Theo´s, and then back, and all Garrett can do is trying to stay conscious as they use them as their connection.

"Fuck," Garrett groans when Corey´s tongue has slicked him up and starts moving quicker, another "fuck" follows as Theo pinches both his nipples at the same time.  
"You better get him prepared, Corey," Theo advises and then starts rubbing his cock against Garrett´s ass to prove how urgent his need is.

Corey humms in agreement, sending vibrations through Garrett, making him jump back into Theo a little. One moment later, Corey´s tongue is inside Garrett, and it must be the single best feeling in the universe. Garrett almost can´t deal with the pleasure. A tongue isn´t even that big, but it´s stretching him open in the most delicious way, moving around against his walls with soft pressure.

The only thing more breathtaking than being fucked senseless by a tongue, is being fucked senseless by a tongue while Theo shoves his dick down and between Garrett´s buttcheeks, impatiently waiting for Corey to be done, to make way for what will hopefully be the grand finale to this beauty of a show.

When Theo grabs Garrett´s arms and pulls them behind his back, a firm grip around the elbows so that he can take control over Garrett´s entire upper body, Garrett is forced to lean forward, and with that motion, he feels both Theo´s tip and Corey´s teeth between his crack. "Holy fuuuck!" he cries out.

Theo hisses at the same time, and Garrett can see Corey´s dick jerking right in front on him, a small pool of sticky white precum forming on his tensed stomach. Garrett wants to lean down and lick it up. What he doesn´t consider is that by doing that, he presses his butt back into Theo, and suddenly, neither he nor Theo can hold out any longer.

"Lube, Corey," Theo growls, "now!" 

Corey snakes himself out from beneath Garrett and hurries to rummage through the drawers of Liam´s nightstand. Garrett can´t even think about why Corey knows exactly where to look for it right now, since he´s too busy biting his lip in a desperate attempt not to press down on Theo before he´s ready. 

Garrett can´t see what´s happening behind his back, but he can hear the bottle in Corey´s hands being uncapped, as he can hear the smacking sounds of lube being spread over fingers and hopefully, finally, a cock. He also knows they´re not Theo´s fingers slicking him up, since they´re still holding Garrett´s arms back tightly. 

When Theo finally lines up and presses against him, Garrett has to clench his eyes shut. He doesn´t want to see, he just wants to feel, and what he´s feeling as his ass stretches around Theo, gliding down inch by inch - and the inches keep coming - is the most intense sensation he will ever know. 

"Such a perfect tight little ass," Theo presses out, not even really moving his hips, but urging Garrett onto him instead, which makes the whole thing even hotter, proving that Theo doesn´t even have to move to be in charge. When he finally stills, his crotch pressed into Garrett as far as technically possible, Garrett feels split wide open and completely full at the same time. 

"Fuck, he looks so gone already," Corey comments, getting down on his knees next the bed, one hand stroking Garrett´s thigh on top of it and the other pumping his dick. Garrett knows he must be right. He´s so far gone already, he´s basically ready to die and go to heaven right the second, convinced that what he´s feeling right now is everything a man could ever dream to feel. Until Theo bucks his hips. And then starts thrusting. 

What Theo´s doing to Garrett is far from a steady rhythm, but that just destroys the blonde all the more. He keeps pulling out entirely, then shoves his huge cock back in almost violenty. He makes a few quick movements and then circles his hips lazily. Garrett never knows when the next hard jab is coming, and every time it does, he cries out in a little pain and a lot of pleasure. 

"Sounds like he likes it the hard way," Corey marvels breathlessly. 

"Fuck yes he does," Theo responds, "but I knew that the minute I saw him on his roommate´s bed with my underwear. A dirty boy, just the way we like it." 

"Let me have some of that dirty boy, then," Corey begs, and Garrett can feel Theo stiffen behind him, but not interrupting the relentless pounding. Before he can even start imagining what they would do to him next, Theo turns around in a square angle, pulling Garrett off the bed with him, making him stand on his own wobbly legs right in front of Corey. The fucking continues. No, it hasn´t really stopped. 

Garrett doesn´t know how to even stand on his feet, but it´s not like there´s any way to fall with the way Theo has him in his clutch and Corey´s hands steadying his hips now. Still, he has no control over his body, it just snaps forward when Theo does and then sinks back into him like Garrett´s starving without the maximum contact. 

The cruel thing is, the moment Corey sucks Garrett´s aching dick into his mouth is the same moment Theo hits his prostate hard which leads to Garrett seeing stars and his life passing by him. A life definitely lived with an insufficient number of threesomes in it so far. Garrett would be coming right now, but he feels like there´s an unspoken rule against coming without Theo´s permission, so he tries his best holding back. Which really isn´t that easy with Theo wildly fucking him right into Corey´s hot mouth. 

"Garrett," Theo warns, his voice the sexiest sound on earth ever, "I´m going to come, and I know you´ve been dreaming of me filling you up, but I don´t want you to finish with me. I want to see Corey paint your pretty face with his cum first." 

Garrett groans loudly. He doesn´t know how to follow this order. Sure, he wants to do what he´s told, but how? He notices that Corey´s jerking movement get quicker and quicker, grateful that it´s probably not going to take much longer. "Fucking fill me up then," he manages to press out, "because you´re right, I´ve been dreaming about it, but it was never this good. Not even close." 

"Fuck," Theo pants, and his hips snap. He brushes Garrett´s prostate one last time, and then he stills, but not really, his cock throbbing and twitching and shooting a seemingly endless load of hot liquids inside Garrett. It takes incredibly long until Theo releases the tension, not yet pulling out, but lying his sweaty forehead down on Garrett´s back. When he let´s go of Garrett´s arms, Garrett can barely move them anymore, but he looks down, because he has to see the bruises Theo must have marked him with, undeniable proof that this happened, and it doesn´t feel like it´s going to be gone tomorrow. 

"Now," Corey drags Garrett back into reality, pulling him down by the hips. Garrett has expected Corey to get up when he gets down, but he stays where he is as Garrett leaves Theo´s arms, so he practically has to lie down on the floor, feeling Theo´s sticky cum running down his inner thighs as he moves. As soon as his face is positioned beneath Corey´s spasming dick, he opens his mouth and Theo´s "eyes up" is the last thing he can hear before he tastes cum. Corey spurts over his entire face, and his throat, and his chest while Garrett focuses on his contorted orgasm face. It truly is a thing of beatuy. Theo seems to agree. 

Corey doesn´t even get to finish before Theo is down and hovered above Garrett, cleaning the mess up with his tongue, dragging one particular drop of the milky white around on Garrett´s skin with the tip, then rounding his nipple as he reaches down for Garrett´s cock with one trembling hand. 

"Your turn, blondie," Theo smirks, and Garrett can´t believe the sight of it, Theo on his knees, mouth still attached to the hard bud, fingers wrapped around his dick, setting just the right pace to make the rapidly approaching orgasm the best one of his damn life. 

"Theo," Garrett whimpers, because he may not be able to put this incredible experience into proper words, but he sure as hell can give it a name: Theo. "Theo, fuck, Theeeeeeeeeoo," he would be screaming at the top of his voice now, if Theo´s mouth wasn´t back on his all of a sudden, and you can´t even call that a kiss, it´s just two boys at the absolute edge, mouths open and wet, teeth scraping over swollen lips. Their breathing has become one by the time Garrett spurts all over them both, a muffled cry escaping his throat, a cry that could be Theo´s name, or a curse, or a prayer. But maybe those things are all the same anyways. 

"Fuck me dead," someone gasps at it reaches Garrett´s ears, but not his brain. At least not until Corey answers. 

"Oh, hey Liam, home early?"


	2. Chapter 2

Liam stands in the open door to his bedroom, his eyes darting between Garrett, who´s lying on his back on the floor, Theo, hovering above him with his tongue still attached to the skin on his chest, and Corey, kneeling at his head with his dick in his hand.

  
"Suits you," Liam comments the sight of Garrett still covered in cum, despite Theo´s attempt to lick him clean, except Theo has really just spread the mess all over him.

  
"I... I´m sorry," Garrett stutters, even if Liam doesn´t exactly look mad, but this is still his bedroom, and Theo belongs to Liam if anybody as well, and Garrett is overall just completely convinced the threesome he just had was too good to be true, and at the very least now, now that they´ve been caught - once again - the magic has to be over.

  
"Are you crazy?" Theo asks, his deep voice sending sweet vibrations thorugh Garrett´s body. "I seriously don´t know what you´d have to be sorry for."

  
"So he did good, huh?" Liam wants to know with a malicious grin.

  
"Oh, you wouldn´t believe how good," Corey replied.

  
"Nahh," Liam makes, "I probably wouldn´t." He gets closer, looks down onto Garrett with a dangerous shimmer in his eyes. Garrett doesn´t know which feeling is stronger: the fear of what Liam is going to do next, or the arousal at the exact same thought.

  
"But you know what they say," Liam keeps talking, "seeing is believing."

  
Garrett sucks in a deep breath while Theo and Corey seem to find the suggestion amusing. Well, they probably know what they´re in for. Garrett, on the other hand, has no fucking clue. He knows Liam as his best friend, as the roommate who never cleans up his shit by himself. He knows what it sounds like when Liam has fun with Theo next door. But never has he even considered trying something more with him.

  
Now though, as he was lying on the floor on front of Liam´s bed naked, that he had learned many things are possible if you simply let go of yourself, that he is getting hard again at the prospect of Liam joining their party, every last one of his reservations flies over board.

  
Theo reaches out and starts stroking up Liam´s leg through his pants with one hand, the other one remaining on Garrett´s body. He´s touching them both in perfect sync, and so it almost feels like a direct connection from Garrett to Liam.

  
"You should definitely see for yourself," Theo purrs at Liam, looking up from where he is on his knees, "you should see how beautifully he sucks dick."

  
"Corey," Liam says as he threads his fingers into Corey´s hair, "can you confirm that?"

  
"Well," Corey replies, and the sheer honesty in his tone almost makes Garrett choke, "he sucks a lot of things beautifully."

  
"I wonder what on earth he could mean by that," Liam is thinking out loud, "Garrett? What did you suck on other than cock?"

  
Garrett has blushed so many times in the last few hours that his skin has probably turned red permanently, but this right here is the moment where he truly feels like he can´t. He squirms beneath Liam´s expecting look instead of forming words, his cheeks burning, but also the fire of lust in his gut.

  
"Oh boy," Liam sighs, "looks like these two here haven´t introduced you to the rules properly."

  
"Listen up," Liam demands, but all of Garrett´s attention lies on him anyway. "What rule am I referring to, Corey?" Liam wants to know, nudging Corey´s head with his hand, but not averting his eyes from Garrett. Theo keeps perfectly still in the meantime.

  
"The rule is to reply when you´re spoken to," Corey explains.

  
"Exactly," Liam nods, "and another rule is that every little sort of disobedience is punished." A lustful glare appears on Liam´s expression and causes Garrett´s dick to jump against his stomach.

  
Liam leans down so his face is hovering right above Garrett´s. He very much seems to enjoy Garrett´s struggle. "Because I´m being nice today," Liam begins, "I´ll ask you again. What did you suck on while you were having fun in my bedroom without me?"

  
Garrett knows there´s no way out of this. He knows. And the craziest thing is, he doesn´t want out. He wants in.

  
"Corey´s ass," he finally whimpers, sounding absolutely pathetic, but Liam looks quite satisfied with that.

  
"Good boy," he praises while Theo´s hand rubs maddening circles into his skin. "And did you like it?"

  
Garrett swallows as he remembers the feeling, the taste, the nex experience. He liked it so much more than he´s ever imagined.

  
"Loved it," he mumbles, this time knowing better than to wait with an answer.

  
"Fuck yes he did," Theo smiles, remembering as well.

  
"Hmm," Liam strikes a thinking pose, "looks to me like we got a bit of a situation here."

  
"A situation? You mean other than the chance to give blondie here more dick than he's ever had before?" Corey interjects.

  
"I mean you two have had your fun with him," Liam explains, "but to me, he's the naughty boy who sneaked into my room without permission. And he didn't answer my question earlier." Liam leans down and raises his hand up into the air before it snaps down onto Corey's ass with a loud smacking sound. "You know how much I hate that. Rules are important."

  
Theo seems to be the first one to get it. "So what do you propose we do about this situation?" he asks Liam.

  
"He has to be punished," Liam decides, and everybody in the room knows there's no room for discussion left.

  
A strangled whine escapes Garrett's lips, but he bites back his objection, partly because he knows it wouldn't help his cause, and partly because hell, if Liam decides he deserves punishment, then he will gladly suffer through whatever that punishment looks like.

  
"Don´t worry," Corey says as he leans down to stroke his chest lightly. "You´re gonna love it." Not that Garrett needs much conviction.

  
"What Liam is talking about," Theo explains, his eyes locking with Garrett´s, a seriousness in them that surprises Garrett a little, but definitely offers him assurance, "is a spanking."

  
Garrett swallows hard. He´s almost been expecting this, but hearing the words coming out from Theo´s gorgeous mouth is something entirely else. He nods.

  
"Liam likes it when a pretty ass gets beaten all red," Theo continues, "and frankly, so do I." He reaches out for Garrett´s face, the tender brush of his thumb over his cheek in a strange but welcome contrast to the harshness in his voice. "But if you´re not okay with this, nobody will do anything to you at all." He makes a pause to give Garrett time to consider. "Promise," he adds.

  
The concern in Theo´s eyes is the sweetest thing, but Garrett doesn´t have a doubt in his mind about what he wants. He wants them to to do him whatever they please. He´s been kind of disappointed in Theo going softer on his than on Corey before, but now he has the chance to express his wishes. And that means the time for soft is over.

  
"I´m okay," Garrett breathes out into Theo´s open face, then turns his head up to where Liam is standing over him to repeat his words. "I´m absolutely fucking okay with this."

  
Liam has the decency to wait a second before a wide and devilish grin spreads on his cheeks. "Wonderful," he says, but Garrett isn´t sure he´s understood. He wasn´t just talking about the spanking. He´s okay with them all taking control over him. He wants them to. He wants to let go and let them take him. He wants to fall into their arms. He wants them to use him.

  
"No," Garrett says, and everybody stiffens to look at him. He looks at Liam, feeling that that´s the one he has to turn to with this. "What I mean is not I´m okay with being punished, which I am. What I was talking about..." he can´t seem to find the right words to use.

  
"Tell us," Corey encourages and presses a soft kiss onto his cheek.

  
"I want to make you all feel good," Garrett begins, wondering how the others bring out all those dirty, explicit words so easily, "and I´ll do whatever it takes. You can do to me whatever it takes. All of you."

  
Liam´s jaw drops and his hand finds its way to the front of his pants. "If that is what you want, who are we to deny you anything? Am I right, boys?"

  
Both Theo and Corey agree eagerly and Garrett almost laughs at the thought how secure the prospect of being at three other people´s mercy makes him feel.

  
"Nice talk," Corey concludes, pulling Garrett upright by his shoulders and starting pressing kisses all over them, "but I feel like we should start the action now."

  
"Yeah," Theo agrees, rubbing his palms up and down Garrett´s bare thighs spread around him. "How about you start the action, Corey?"

  
"Interesting idea," Liam remarks in Theo´s direction, "we should let Corey do the work for us and enjoy the show."

  
While Garrett doesn´t exactly know what this means, Corey seems to understand right away, as he gets up and sits down onto the mattress on Liam´s bed, tugging at Garrett´s hand.

  
"Like a lost puppy," Theo comments on Garrett´s confusion, "how adorable."

  
"Don´t worry, Garrett," Liam says as he reaches out for his other hand, "we´ve got you."

  
Garrett lets Corey and Liam pull him up onto his feet while Theo leans back and stares at his body as he moves.

  
"Remember that we´re doing this with all the love we´ve got in us, babe," Liam speaks while pushing Garrett down by his shoulders, and now he understands, complies, bends forward and sticks his ass up in the air while settling his torso on Corey´s lap.

  
The whole position feels incredible, the way his ass is exposed to everybody´s eyes and hands making Garrett shudder, and it would be uncomfortable, embarassing even, if his dick wasn´t throbbing from lust against Corey´s thigh.

  
"So pretty," Theo mumbles as he sits down next to Corey where he can stroke Garrett´s hair and Garrett has his half-hard cock right in front of his flushed face.

  
"Yeah, absolutely fucking delicious," Liam agrees, and Garrett can´t see, but at least hear him getting undressed right next to his butt, fingers trailing over the soft flesh every now and again.

  
Corey´s hand starts stroking Garrett´s ass tenderly, his fingertips light like feathers, and everybody´s attention lying on him alone is almost enough to make Garrett cum again right at the spot.

  
"How many?" Theo asks and Garrett needs a second to understand what he´s talking about.

  
"Five," Liam answers without much consideration.

  
"Five?" Garrett hears Theo´s surprised voice. "What´s up with you today, Dunbar? Going soft on your roomie? Didn´t you hear him? He doesn´t want soft. Tell him, Garrett."

  
Garrett´s dick jerks at the mention of his name. And the thought of being spanked. And the feeling of Corey´s careful treatment while Theo´s standing up for him to get what he wants.

  
"I definitely don´t want soft," Garrett presses out.

  
"See, let him have ten," Theo suggests.

  
"The next rule he´s learning today," Liam says with a smirk that´s somehow audible in his voice as he reaches down between Garrett´s legs, spreading them apart, playing with his balls, "is no backtalk."

  
Just when Garrett starts wondering how much this is going to add to his punishment, Liam informs them all.

  
"Corey, I want fifteen."

  
Garrett holds his breath as Corey´s hand leaves his ass, bracing himself for the impact of the next contact, but it takes longer than expected, probably because they want to surprise him with it, or maybe because Theo has another request first.

  
"You gotta count out loud, Garrett," he commands strictly, "can you do that?" It´s not a question that leaves the option of being neglected.

  
"Yes," Garrett replies, even though he knows he shouldn´t be making promises about what he is still going to be able to do in a little while.

  
The s-sound of his yes is still hanging in the air when the first slap comes down on his ass sharply, sending a sting of pain through Garrett´s body, but the sting is accompanied by a wave of pleasure soothing it immediately. Liam´s grip on his balls stays tight as he jumps lightly, which intensifies the feeling eternally.

  
"One," Garrett cries out, his voice high pitched.

  
"Good boy," Theo prasies, stroking Liam´s head and his own dick.

  
Number two follows after only a few seconds, and this time, Garrett is more prepared for the feeling, but the slap hits him on the other cheek, so he jumps again, groaning this time.

  
"Two," he pants. He´s not gonna make it to fifteen, he´s absolutely sure of it.

  
"How does it feel?" Corey asks Garrett, and the next slap comes so quickly after that that Garrett doesn´t know whether to count or reply first.

  
"Three!" he presses out hastily. "Amazing!"

  
Another smack follows.

  
"Fuck, four!"

  
"Hey Liam," Theo interrupts Garrett´s focus on the tingling on his ass, "what do you think, is Corey going hard enough? Because we said we wanted to see this sweet ass properly red, right?"

  
"He has a point," Liam shrugs as he turns towards Corey, "let me show you how I want it."

  
The next slap is incredibly harder than the others before, and Garrett almost forgets to count along as he struggles for air. His fingers are now digging into Corey´s legs harshly, his need for something to hold onto strong. "Five," he manages to spill before it´s too late to catch himself. Seconds after Liam´s hand is gone from his ass, the skin there his still burning, the muscles beneath it twitching wildly.

  
"Now that looks pretty," Liam marvels, "tell him how pretty he looks."

  
"Garrett, you wouldn´t believe it," Corey says. "Are you ready for me to touch it?"

  
Garrett whimpers. His ass is burning with pain, and he fears more contact a little bit, but he also craves it, desperate to know what it feels like to have Corey soothe the fire.  
"Yes, please," he begs.

  
Corey lets his fingers trail down Garrett´s spine, slowly approaching his ass, the feeling getting more intense with every inch he´s moving, and Garrett squirms beneath them, impatient for Corey to touch him where he was promised.

  
When it finally happens, Garrett almost faints from the absolute overwhelming feeling, his body going limp on top of Corey. He can feel Theo intertwining their fingers at the same time, offering him a connection to reality. Garrett has never felt anything like this. It´s not even sex. Not yet, anyway, but it´s perfect in any way a physical sensation can satisfy a person. Except it doesn´t satisfy him. It only makes him want more.

  
"More," Garrett pleads.

  
And more he gets. He meant more of Corey´s touch when he said it, and Corey does start rubbing his cheek, making him aware of the pain that still lingers where Liam´s hand has tormented his sensitive flesh, but apart from that, the next slap awaits him.

  
"Six," Garrett counts in a husky voice as he hears the incredibly loud noise ringing through the air, and it takes a second before the pain can follow. But when it does, oh boy, does it wreck him.

  
Number six definitely was from Liam again.

  
Garrett squeezes Theo´s hand as tight as he can in order not to cry out loud, reminding himself that they´re not even halfway through.

  
"Does it hurt?" Theo wants to know, but the tone in his voice doesn´t indicate concern. He´s turned on by the thought of Garrett´s pain, and he wants confirmation.  
"Hurts so good," Garrett whines.

  
Theo slides down from the bed and onto his knees on the floor by Garrett´s head, still holding his hand, now lifting his chin up with one finger to bring their lips together.

  
Garrett and Theo are in the middle of a sloppy kiss when Corey´s palm hits Garrett´s sore ass again, and the impact lets their teeth clash, followed by a low and throaty sound from Theo. Garrett tries to pull back, but Theo won´t let him, so the groaned "seven" disappears right into his mouth.

  
Two hands belonging to two different people are all over Garrett´s ass, stroking, rubbing, kneading the flesh, which hurts and stings and burns, but it does so good, and all Garrett can think of is what it must look like, and whether you could make out the shape of a hand on the skin.

  
"Eight," Garrett moans loudly when he´s being hit once more. This time, the next slap follows onto the other cheek immediately. "Nine."

  
"I wanted to see your tight ass all destroyed," Liam speaks up, while Garrett is still busy making out with Theo, which Liam doesn´t seem to like. "Hey, listen to me," he demands strictly as he grabs Garrett by the hair and pulls his head back violently, breaking up the kiss and leaving Garrett panting.

  
"I wanted to see your tight ass destroyed," Liam repeats himself, which suggests that he has something important to say, "and I think we´re getting there." He made a dramatic pause. "But not quite."

  
Liam doesn´t leave Garrett time to process his words, he just lets two fingers slide down through Garrett´s crack and to his aching cock, wraps them around the base and squeezes tight. Garrett fights back his rapidly approaching orgasm.

  
Suddenly, another wave of pain wells up in Garrett, but it´s different somehow, Garrett knows before he can place it correctly. He can feel something slick and wet on his skin. If the slaps made his ass burn like fire, then the flame is now turning blue as Liam´s teeth are buried in the soft flesh, biting down relentlessly, not letting go for several moments.

  
"Jesus fucking christ," Corey gasps when Liam finally releases him. "Garrett, you should seriously consider wearing bite marks on your ass more often."

  
Garrett is incapable of reacting, incapabable to do anything at all other than stare at Theo for comfort, but Theo´s eyes are glued to his ass as well, his lips parted in awe.

  
"That is the single hottest thing I´ve ever seen," Theo says as he starts pumping his cock in a slow, steady rhythm.

  
Garrett is still not over the shock when the exact same spot is met with another rough slap, the wetness causing a nasty sound at the contact, so he cries out damn loudly, the "teeeeeen" almost unrecognizable.

  
Corey´s dick is by now long back alive against his upper body, twitching and throbbing along with the noises he´s making.

  
"You´re doing so good, baby," Liam praises as he gets up from the mattress.

  
Garrett pouts at the loss of Liam´s hands on him, wondering where the other boy could possibly be going, but is thoughts are interrupted by the next slap, and this one stings worse than all the previous ones.

  
"Fuuuck," Garrett screams out, "Eleven. Fuck."

  
Theo quickens the movements of his fist around his dick, Corey works Garrett´s asscheeks with both hands, and what Liam is up to, Garrett gets a pretty good idea when he hears the bottle of lube being uncapped.

  
"You should be rewarded," Liam says as he comes closer again.

  
"I'll tell you how I imagine this," Liam informs. Garrett tries to listen as attentively as he can with Corey's hands on him. "I'll ask you to do something for us, and for every time you do as you're told, you get something in return. Understood?"

  
"Understood," Garrett nods esgerly. He was going to anything they would have asked him to anyways.

  
"Good," Liam says, "at first, tell me how much spanking you're still in for."

  
"Four," Garrett answers.

  
Just as he says it, Corey's palm meets his ass for another hard smack.

  
"Three," Garrett corrects himself.

  
"Good," Liam replies right before one single slicked up finger glides between Garrett's asscheeks, rubbing up and down, brushing the puckered hole ever so lightly, smearing Theo's cum that's still sticking everywhere around.

  
"Mhmm," Liam makes, collecting a bit of the white liquids and removing his hand. "Who's filled you up, Garrett?"

  
Garrett is about to answer, the first rule ringing through his head, but Liam's voice stops him. "No wait, don't tell me."

  
Garrett stills and hears the slurping sound of fingers being sucked on.

  
"It was Theo, wasn't it?" Liam guesses. Well, he probably doesn't have to guess.

  
"Theo it was indeed," Theo joins the conversation with a smug smile. "You should have seen that tight ass clenching around my dick. I couldn't help myself."

  
"I see," Liam replies. Garrett knows that by _I see_  he doesn't only mean _I understand_ , he also means _I'm watching that ass right now_.

  
A second later, his finger is back at Garrett's entrance, circling it in torturous slowliness. Garrett groans and sees Theo's cock leaking pre-cum. He licks his lips.

  
Liam seems to be able to read his mind.

  
"Suck Theo's cock, dear, will you?" he asks sweetly, exaggeratedly sweetly, as if to mock the helplessness Garrett finds himself in.

  
Of course, Garrett obliges gladly, his mouth watery from having Theo standing right in front of him this whole time, an exceptionally pretty exemplar of a cock in his hand, moving it around to present the glistening tip to him. He has to crane his neck and stick his tongue out to reach it, tasting salty pre-cum, licking it off and relishing its taste.  
Like everything any of those three guys gives to him, it only makes him wanting more, so Garett tries his best to reach Theo´s cock properly, wetting his lips for them to be wrapped around it, but he doesn´t get that far, not before the next hard smack lands on his ass, the pain now different, not as surprising, going deeper, the sting reaching far into his body, making him jump and almost fall off of Corey´s lap.

  
"Thirteen," he cries out, gripping Corey´s thigh and the mattress the other boy is sitting on tightly, Theo helping him by pulling his head up again by his hair, and then practically onto his cock, giving Garrett what he wanted, but not the expected way - never the expected way - snapping his hips so that his dick is shoved down Garrett´s throat immediately. No time to adjust, no time to complain. Only pleasure. Quick and mighty waves of pleasure, hitting him and dragging him along, leaving him helpless. Helpless and endlessly turned on.

  
"Such a good boy," Liam praises. Garrett can feel his slick finger rubbing circles over his entrance with a little more pressure now. He´s been fucked by Theo before, so there really is no need for Liam to go so damn slow, and Garrett knows his roommate isn´t doing it because it´s necessary, he´s doing it because he´s a tease, and because he likes the way Garrett is now squirming beneath his touch while sucking Theo´s dick that´s being pulled out and then shoved right back into his mouth with a steady pace.

  
"Such a good boy," Liam repeats, "taking his punishment so bravely." His finger stops moving and remains still right at the tight ring of muscle, pressing against it, but never firmly enough, and no matter how much Garrett arches his back, he doesn´t get Liam´s finger inside him until Liam decides he wants it. "So eager to please all of us," he continues, pushing, but not enough. "And looking so pretty doing so."

  
Garrett lets out a whine when Liam finally shows mercy, one finger gliding inside him easily, way to easily for it to stay just one finger for too long. The sensation is absolutely incredible. His dick isn´t even being touched, and yet, Garrett can feel his next orgasm rolling towards him, Theo´s cock fucking his mouth pushing him closer, just as Liam´s finger is doing inside his ass, and then Corey´s flat palm rushes down on his spread asscheeks. Garrett can see stars for a second. He groans loudly, causing Theo to go along with the noises and quicken his pace.

  
Garrett has to fight against Theo´s hand in his hair for a moment before he manages to pull far enough off of his dick to say the word "fourteen", although it hardly sounds like a word, his mouth busy with more important tasks than talking.

  
"Fuck," Theo presses out. He´s clearly not much farther away from coming again than Garrett is. "Fuck, are you done soon?" he asks in Liam´s direction. "Because I have a mighty need."

  
"You?" Liam gasps in response. "Apparently, you´ve already had your fun with him." He pulls his finger out of Garrett´s ass, earning a complaining whine from his roommate, then holds it right into Theo´s face. "Here," he says, his eyebrows raised, "looks like a lot of fun to me."

  
"That is very true," Theo smirks before he leans forward and sucks Liam´s finger into his mouth. Garrett can´t see, he can only hear the sloppy noises making him wonder whether Theo enjoys the taste as much as he does.

  
All of a sudden, not one, but two fingers are back inside him, stretching him apart wider than before, but they can´t be Liam´s, and they can´t be Theo´s, and the thought is so hot, Garrett doesn´t know how to keep moving to get the most out of the cock in his mouth and the touch on his ass.

  
"Liam," Corey says, the tone in his voice raw and urgent, his dick straining against Garrett´s chest, the tip sticking to his sweaty skin. "I think I might have the same need."   
Liam pulls his hand away from Theo and takes a step back. "Jesus," he says, "I have a feeling I should make you all stop whining already."

  
Before Garrett knows it´s happening, a noises escapes his throat, and how on earth it´s even possible, he has no idea, but he whines out a "pleeeeeeaaaseeee" that makes Theo´s cock twitch against his lips and Corey´s fingers inside him go deeper, scissoring and coaxing him open, but being far from enough of what he needs.

  
Liam grins that impossible grin that can only mean bad news, or depending on how much you like to suffer, and Garrett likes it a lot, apparently, very, very good news. He strikes out, letting Garrett see, letting him wait for the final slap, focusing on the burning of the skin on his ass, wanting to tense up in anticipation, but not being able to, not with Corey fingering him.

  
It´s a painfully long moment before the contact finally comes, and when it does, Garrett cries out, pain washing over him, and then pleasure, his skin burning, his ass sore and swollen and damn certainly pretty pink, and then more pain, stinging pain, flooding through him like electric jolts, Corey´s fingers working him open relentlessly, never giving him a second to just breathe, but he doesn´t want to breathe, he just wants cock.

  
"Fucking fifteen," he finally pants, struggling for air, a spit-slick dick against his cheek, his ass twitching uncontrollably, his entire being weak and trembling and beyond ready. Ready to have them all fuck his brains out.

  
Garrett is barely able to follow how Liam just throws away pieces of clothing until all four of them are equally naked, equally hard and equally desperate. He then yanks Garrett up by his shoulders harshly, pulling him against Liam´s body, so close that their dicks were rubbing against each other, clashing their lips together.

  
Garrett hasn´t thought it would still be possible, but the kiss with Liam - the first one they´ve ever shared between the two of them - absolutely takes his breath away, sweeps him off his feet. It´s so much more intense than he´s imagined, so raw and greedy.

  
The bottle of lube that would certainly have to be renewed after this evening is being uncapped behind them, heavy breathing and light moaning audible in the air before Liam starts pushing Garrett back, back into the direction of the bed, not interrupting their kiss, leading him with his own body, hands pulling his ass apart until Theo´s and Corey´s hands are on him too, and then he´s being pushed down, and Liam whispers in his ear whether he´s "ready?", but he doesn´t get the chance to answer, he´s already sitting on Corey´s lap, or he´s about to, as soon as his ass gives way to Corey´s cock and he can slide down around it.

  
Liam holds his face in his hand, caressing him gently while Garrett sinks down, Corey filling him up and moaning with every inch the slides inside. It feels so fucking good, Garrett can barely keep his eyes open, except he has to, since Liam is right in front of him, holding his gaze, licking his lips like a predator watching its prey for the night.   
Theo steps behind Liam, resting his chin on his shoulder, reaching around to his front to stroke Liam´s cock up and down, setting the same rhythm with which Garrett is pushing himself up and then sinking back down on Corey´s dick, Theo´s eyes shimmering with the same dark lust inside them as in Liam´s, his hips moving, rutting against the other boy.

  
"How are you still so fucking tight after having Theo inside you?" Corey growls against Garrett´s shoulder blade, taking the skin there between his teeth, another little sting of pain only adding to Garrett´s pleasure, his rhythm fastening, his ass bouncing against Corey with loud noises, his dick flopping against his stomach again and again, achingly hard, begging him for release, but one look into Liam´s eyes is enough to know that it´s far too soon to even think about it.

  
"I told you he feels incredible," Theo grins, following suit of Garrett by moving his fist around Liam´s cock faster. Garrett can see how Liam melts back into him, his breaths more and more ragged, moans and curses escaping his parted lips, lust flickering in his eyes like dark-blue flames.

  
Theo pushes closer against Liam, and Garrett imagines the sight of his thick cock sliding up and down between Liam´s cheeks, teasing Liam like he did with Garrett earlier. How can one feel like they´re experiencing the best thing on earth and still be craving more, he wonders. The movement brings both Liam and Theo closer to him, and while he´s fucking himself onto Corey´s cock, now hitting his prostate with every other push, Liam reaches out to rub his fingers over Garrett´s nipples, causing the blonde to throw his head back onto Corey´s shoulder.

  
"Tell me when you feel like you´re coming," Liam commands, rubbing and pinching his nipples until Garrett starts moving even faster, going harder, letting himself fall down onto Corey and sobbing at the hit of his prostate, one inch closer to the edge of his climax with every second.

  
"Fuck," Garrett pants, too many too hot things happening to him at once to keep his shit together. "Fuck, Liam." For some reason, he opens his eyes and looks into his roommate´s face as he says his name, and that´s the last push he needs. "I´m com-"

  
"No you´re fucking not," Liam replies roughly, stepping in and pulling Garrett away by the hips, earning shocked gasps by both Garrett and Corey, who falls back onto the back and wraps a hand around his dick to finish what Garrett has started.

  
"Same counts for you," Theo adds as he smacks Corey´s hand away and pulls him onto his feet too. Liam smiles at Theo and they exchange a devious glance that Garrett doesn´t know how to interpret, but he trusts that they´re not going to disappoint him in any way.

  
When Theo and Liam kiss, Garrett honestly asks himself how on earth he´s ever supposed to be able to enjoy porn again. Nothing is ever going to be able to live up to this, that much is for sure. He just stares and feel his dick leaking even more pre-cum, Corey´s hand on his ass, the touches still inflicting a burning on his tormented skin. Theo pulls him along as he lies down onto the bed flat on his back, directing Garrett above him, but to face the other way, to face Liam and Corey, now lost in another wet and open-mouthed kiss. Such a pretty show, but it´s hard to concentrate with Theo´s cock poking his ass.

  
Liam pulls apart from Corey with a slap on Corey´s ass and a grin towards Garrett, then moves to kiss Garrett again while Corey lies down beside them on the mattress, licking Theo up and down from his jaw to the hard nipples.

  
"You ride cock so beautifully," Liam says to Garrett in between kisses, "how about you show me again."

  
Impatient enough as it is, Garrett wastes no time reaching for Theo´s dick beneath him, holding it around the base as he moves down around it with Liam´s tongue down his throat. Does the feeling of being spread open like that ever stop being so overwhelming? Does the intensity ever lessen? Is he ever going to get enough of it?

  
His hands threaded through Corey´s hair, his mouth busy licking, biting and sucking Corey´s mouth, Theo bucks his hips to meet Garrett´s movements, pain burning on the blonde boy´s ass when their flush skin slaps together, making the feeling even better, even more, sending shivers up his spine, causing him to tremble, his nails digging into Liam´s bicep. He´s not going to last long.

  
"You´re not going to last long, are you?" Liam suspects.

  
Garrett whines in response and shakes his head, hopping up and down and getting closer to exploding, a knot tightening inside his gut, pulling at him until it´s going to burst. Just a little more.

  
"Good," Liam says, pumping his cock and licking his lips as he comes closer, crawling onto the bed until he can reach out for Garrett´s legs and pull them forward, making Garrett gasp in shock as he´s forced back down, Theo´s dick shifting inside him, only going deeper inside. Fuck. Liam doesn´t honestly plan to..? Or does he?

  
"Oh, come on," Liam laughs, "don´t give me that look." Garrett doesn´t know what his face looks like right now, he only knows how hard it is not to touch himself at the thought of what is about to happen. "Just tell me you want this," Liam begs while coating his cock in lube and bringing the tip against Garrett´s ass, rubbing it at the rim stretched around Theo´s moving dick.

  
"Fuck yes," Garrett replies. He´s so far gone, Liam isn´t even going to make it all the way inside. "Fuck me," he pleads, his voice a desperately sobbing mess. "Please, Liam. Fuck me."

  
Corey gets up to kneel next to Garrett´s and Theo´s faces at the same moment as Liam pushes Garrett´s leg apart and into the air, Corey taking over to hold the one at his side in place as he shoves his cock into Garrett´s face impatiently. "Do your magic, blondie," he whispers. Garrett opens his mouth to take Corey in as he feels Liam spread lube at his already stretched entrance generously before pressing against it.

  
The sweet moan emitting from deep down his throat sends vibrations through Corey´s twitching body as Liam slowly pushes himself inside Garrett as well, Theo holding perfectly still so he can adjust, both of their cocks almost tearing him apart, but good lord, does it feel good. He must be insane, completely insane, Garrett thinks to himself as he reaches for Liam´s thighs to make him move, but he´s so far beyong caring about sanity.

  
An inch maybe. or maybe less is all the way that Liam manages to push himself inside Garrett before Garrett´s dick starts to jerk once, twice, and then he pulls off of Corey, catching Liam´s eyes, crying out when Liam lets his hips snap, falling back on top of Theo, literally collapsing, his body too weak to do anything other than shake and twitch as he gets hit by his orgasm with full force, two cocks slifing inside him at once, being too much for him to handle, too much to hold onto the edge, too much for him to not fall over, so he lets go, unsure which name he should scream into Liam´s bedroom, not that his voice could actually form a name anymore.

  
"Fuck," Liam mumbles, probably not for the first time when Garrett´s brain regains its focus. "Are you okay?"

  
"I´m in fucking heaven," Garrett breathes out, his eyes closed shut, the afterwaves of his orgasm still washing over his body, Liam´s tongue collecting his cum from his sweaty upper body.

  
"Do you want me to pull out?" Liam asks carefully, and that´s when Garrett realizes: Corey and Theo and Liam are yet to come. Liam has had to hold out the entire time so far. And all he wants is to make his roommate feel good.

  
"No," he answers. "I want you to come inside me." He looks Liam into the eyes, the cranes his neck to catch Theo´s gaze, and finally, he looks up and Corey hovering above him. "All three of you."

  
"Fuck, Garrett," Liam moans, his hands caressing Garrett´s thighs gently, but his cock already twitching inside him. "Why have we never done this before?"

  
"I have absolutely no explanation for that," Garrett smiles. He really doesn´t. If only he´d known how amazing sex with Liam, sex with Liam and his lovers would be.

  
"Not important," Theo argues from beneath him, "we can fix that now."

  
Liam has already started moving again, pushing his hips forward slowly, then pulling back out cautiously, taking his time, the tight grip of his hands on Garrett´s legs and the noises coming from both him and Theo indicating that they aren´t exactly far away from coming. Garrett resumes sucking Corey´s dick, bobbing his head and fighting against his gag reflex as Corey leans down, using his hands for leverage and practically fucking Garrett´s mouth.

  
"Oh fuck," Corey hisses when his cock hits the back of Garrett´s throat again and again, his balls twitching against Garrett´s jaw.

  
"Holy fuck," Theo agrees when Liam starts thrusting inside faster and harder.

  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , Garrett thinks as he´s being fucked by three cocks at the same time, and his body, sore and aching from his previous orgasms somehow comes alive again, his dick as hard as ever, just as ready as minutes ago, the overstimulation from every direction making him feel like he didn´t just come, like he´s been waiting for it for an eternity.

  
Liam thrusts inside him mercilessly, pushing his body up and down on top of Theo, groans and sobs and cries and curses, "fuck"s and "god"s and "almost"s filling the air, wrecked breathing mixing together, everything one single wet and hot and loud mess, four boys entangled and lost into each other, the whole thing just about to explode and shoot up in fireworks.

  
It takes a few more pushes, a little harder sucking around Corey´s dick, the wild clenching and unclenching of Garrett´s rim around Liam and Theo, and suddenly they all fall and rise up into the air, seemingly endless loads of cum are shot inside of Garrett, hot liquid running down his throat and his ass where his overworked hole can´t hold it in. It´s all too much, and Garrett comes again as well, almost sure he´s about to lose consciousness as he spurts his release over himself again, some of it landing on his face.

  
Everything stands still for a solid minute, everything except four sets of racing heartbeats and trembling bodies, ragged and destryoed breathing. Liam pulls out slowly and Garrett winces before he rolls off of Theo, letting himself fall into the mattress, watching as Corey does the same at Theo´s other side. Everything smells like sex.

  
Liam stands up and stretches his body. Garrett has no clue how he manages to even stand on his feet right now. "That was nice for a warm-up," Liam grins, his eyes swaying between the three of them on his bed.

  
"A what?" Garrett asks. He can´t be serious. Liam can´t possibly be serious right now!

  
"Oh boy," Theo answers with a laugh. "Oh boy. You´re in for something."

  
Garrett can only imagine...


End file.
